


Lunatic

by tsurakutemo



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Shinhwa, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook thinks werewolves are pretty neat. That is, until he meets one or ten and they proceed to bring all the consequences of being one onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatic

_Okay,_ Ryeowook admits to himself as he eyes the strange man watching him across the parking lot. _I was only joking when I told Heechul that I thought someone was stalking me._ The man, however, is apparently not, because he's staring rather intently at him and Ryeowook wonders if he has something in his face. He pats his cheek and comes away with nothing, and looks back. The man seems to be smiling, though it's more of a smirk, and with a huff Ryeowook turns away.

He is definitely not going to be stalked by anyone. Especially not silent, dark men with slightly smudged eyeliner that makes his eyes stand out just _so_ , and did his eyes just flash yellow?

And then he realizes he only knows this because the man is now standing three feet away from him. Ryeowook jumps back.

“Who are you?” he blurts, and the man smiles at him and holds out his hand.

“My name is Jongwoon.”

Ryeowook eyes his hand for a long moment before he takes it. It's warm – no, it's not warm, it's more like fire – and he quickly jerks his hand back, trying not to blush but doing so anyway. The man – Jongwoon, whatever – is eyeing him intently and Ryeowook finds his shoes rather interesting all of a sudden. “Are you alright, Ryeowook?”

He nods slightly and dares a glance up. The man really looks concerned, and it surprises him. “Yeah... fine.” he mutters, his throat dry, and he swallows slightly. He feels nervous, but he can't quite name why, and Jongwoon opens his mouth to say something...

But he's cut off when someone calls Ryeowook's name. Ryeowook turns quickly, relief flooding his veins when he sees that it's Sungmin.

Sungmin stops next to him. “Are you alright?” he wonders with a smile.

Ryeowook manages a nod. “Yeah, I was just-” He looks back. Jongwoon is gone. “Did you see him?”

Sungmin's smile morphs into a look of concern. “See who?” he asks, and puts a hand to Ryeowook's forehead. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine.” Ryeowook protests slightly. “Hyung, really...” Sungmin regards him for a long moment, but gives in and leads him away. “Come on, we're going to be late and Kyuhyun will kill me.”

Ryeowook manages a slight laugh. “You're too into him.”

“Have you seen him?” Sungmin sighs deeply, and there is that dreamy look in his eyes that Ryeowook sometimes finds himself envying. “He's so _beautiful_...”

As Sungmin begins to describe just how beautiful Kyuhyun is, Ryeowook finds his thoughts going back to the man in the parking lot. There had been something in his eyes and the way he'd carried himself that had Ryeowook curious. Had it really just been his imagination that Jongwoon's eyes had turned yellow for that split second? It had to be...

And then he remembers that Jongwoon had called him by his name, but Ryeowook had never actually told him it.

 

*

Two days later Jongwoon is waiting by his car when Ryeowook comes out of the university and scares him out of his wits because he doesn't see him until he's in it and Jongwoon is getting in as well.

“What are you _doing_?!” he protests and stares at him, wide-eyed, and Jongwoon smiles pleasantly.

“I figured we could talk.”

“Talk.” Ryeowook repeats, dead-pan. “You and me? You've been stalking me for who knows how long, and then you get into my car without permission? How on earth did you come to the conclusion I want to talk to you?”

“Because you do.” Jongwoon grins knowingly and Ryeowook groans, thumping his head against the steering wheel before shifting and starting the car.

“Fine. But if you get too creepy I'm going to kick you out.”

Jongwoon nods and settles back. “Fair enough.”

They drive in silence for some time before Ryeowook can't take it anymore. “Who are you? Why are you stalking me? What about me is supposedly so interesting?”

Jongwoon actually laughs. “As I said, I'm Jongwoon. If it helps, I'm 24. I'm not stalking you, I just... happened to see you and find you intriguing? You're...” He hesitates for a moment. “...special.”

“Wow gee, thanks.” Ryeowook mutters in return. “What any person wants to hear, isn't it? You need to brush up on your pickup lines.”

Jongwoon arches an eyebrow. “Why don't you give me an example then?” he asks, and Ryeowook frowns, focusing perhaps a bit too intently on the road.

“For example...” He glances around and spots a stoplight, and it turns red just as they come to it so he slows down to wait. “If I were a stoplight, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so that I could stare at you a bit longer.”

Jongwoon is silent for a moment, but then he bursts into laughter. “That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard.”

Ryeowook flushes and shrugs, starting up again as it turns green. “Better than yours.”

When he glances over he sees that Jongwoon is smiling, and his lip twitches slightly in amusement. Then he quickly realizes what he's doing and clears his throat. He does not find Jongwoon attractive. Honestly, what kind of person is he? He has only seen Jongwoon a few times now, and everytime it has been with some kind of creepy entrance. Maybe Jongwoon plans to kill him.

Something clenches in his gut when he thinks that, and so he quickly pushes his thoughts away. “Where do you need to go, anyway? I can drive you home.”

Jongwoon nods, drumming a rhythm on his jean-clad leg. “Sure. Just drive ahead, I'll tell you when to turn.” Ryeowook nods.

The silence fills the car for another moment before he speaks again. “You... didn't really answer my question though. When I asked who you are.” he says and bites his lip.

Jongwoon frowns. “No?”

Ryeowook shakes his head. “You're you, obviously, but... When I saw you the other day... I'm not a crazy person, alright? But I thought your eyes were yellow.”

Jongwoon hums. “Well, you weren't entirely wrong,” he says and Ryeowook nearly swerves into the other lane, turning his head to look at him.

“I wasn't?”

Jongwoon laughs. “Contact lenses,” he says with a grin. “The colour comes out in the sunlight. Turn right here.”

“Oh.”

Ryeowook doesn't feel completely convinced as he turns the car to drive down another road. “But what made you approach me?” he asks, nearly insists, because he want to know and he's not satisfied until he has wrung the truth out of him.

“Because I like you. You seem like a nice, calm and collected person, and I would love to befriend you. Left.” Jongwoon says finally, defeated, and that wasn't really what Ryeowook had expected to hear.

He sighs. “You couldn't have just walked up to me like any normal person would?” he wonders, and Jongwoon grins.

“But where would be the fun in that?”

 

*

Jongwoon's house is far larger than Ryeowook had anticipated, set at the outskirts of the city and looking like it could house at least ten people. Which, he later realizes, it actually does. Jongwoon jumps out of the car and beckons for him to come, so Ryeowook does just that, albeit hesitantly.

“You live here?” he asks, and Jongwoon nods.

“Yep. Me and a couple of friends... don't worry.” He smiled at him. “No one is going to eat you.”

That doesn't really reassure him, but right then someone steps outside and crosses his arms. He's rather lanky, his hair blonde, and a very firm expression is set on his face. “Jongwoon,” he says, and Jongwoon actually appears a little meek. Ryeowook glances between them.

“I- I can leave,” he stammers, taking a step back as if to bolt back into the car, and the man at the top of the stairs walks down towards them.

“No, no, stay,” he says and smiles warmly, before glaring at Jongwoon again. “How many times have we told you not to act too quickly? Do you even know him?”

Ryeowook feels a little offended. Jongwoon apparently senses it.

“He seemed alright,” he says, though it doesn't seem to help.

“If you say so, but Youngwoon isn't going to approve.”

Jongwoon scoffs. “That old geezer. He can't harm a fly.” he protests. The other man chuckles and leaves it at that, instead turning towards Ryeowook and holding out his hand. Ryeowook takes it, and realizes it's just as warm as Jongwoon's had been, if not a bit more so, but he doesn't pull back this time.

“My name is Jungsu,” he says. “You must be Ryeowook. Jongwoon talked about you.”

Ryeowook opens his mouth, but no sound comes out, and he looks bewildered at Jongwoon, who suddenly finds his nails very interesting. Jungsu grins.

“But... he doesn't know anything about me,” Ryeowook says after a moment, and then frowns. “You're a creep.” he informs Jongwoon, who shrugs and smiles.

“If you insist.”

Jungsu shakes his head and sighs. “I apologize if he's putting you off, Ryeowook-sshi. Forgive him, he's just...” He grimaces. “...bad at expressing himself.”

Ryeowook nods in agreement.

“Hey!” Jongwoon protests, and Jungsu glares him down. “We're going to have a very long talk later, Jongwoon.”

Turning his gaze back to Ryeowook, Ryeowook gets the impression that Jungsu can read him like an open book, and he feels very self-conscious. But then Jungsu smiles. “Would you like something to drink before you leave?”

“Uhm... yes, sure. Thank you, Jungsu-sshi.” Jungsu looks pleased and leads them inside. It's spacious and clean, the white walls and tall windows making it seem bigger than it does from the outside, and Ryeowook looks around with interest. He is taken along to a kitchen and sees to his surprise that someone is already sitting at the table. The man now closes the newspaper he's reading and stands. “Jongwoon.”

Jongwoon shifts.

The man sighs deeply. “Later,” he decides, and turns his gaze to Ryeowook instead. “So you're Ryeowook. It's nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Ryeowook's voice comes out more squeaky than he would've wanted and he flushes. The man laughs. “I'm Youngwoon. Jungsu may have already mentioned me.” he says, and Ryeowook nods. Youngwoon nods as well. “Just call me Kangin. It's easier.”

“O-Okay.” Ryeowook nods slightly, and Kangin sits back down, returning to his newspaper.

“Have a seat.” Jongwoon says, and Ryeowook does so, a steaming cup of tea placed in front of him seconds later. He sends Jungsu a grateful smile, and Jungsu returns it, taking his own seat.

“So,” he says after a moment of stirring some honey into his tea. “What do you do?”

Ryeowook doesn't quite understand at first, but it clicks after a moment. “Oh. I'm a student.”

“Oh?” Jungsu's eyes narrow at Jongwoon for a moment, and Kangin glances up from the paper. Jongwoon looks scandalized. “He's not underage!”

Jungsu looks unconvinced. Ryeowook blushes deep red again. “I don't know how he knows that, but no, I'm not. Honest. I'm 21.”

Jungsu purses his lips in thought. “Hmm...” is all he replies. “You need to cut down on your stalker-like tendencies, Jongwoon. No wonder you scare people away.”

“Well...” Jongwoon says. “I haven't scared Ryeowook away yet.”

He looks so happy at that thought that Ryeowook can only smile.

*

He ends up staying at their house for several hours, but then people are starting to return home and Jongwoon ushers him out to the car before people start asking too many questions – or before Ryeowook starts asking too many questions, whichever it is.

“Jungsu-sshi and Kangin-sshi seem really nice.” Ryeowook says as they stand by the car, and Jongwoon nods.

“They are, really. They're just... we clash a little.”

Ryeowook grins. “I noticed that much, yeah.” Jongwoon snorts slightly and opens the door for him.

“Get in.”

Ryeowook does and when he turns he sees that Jongwoon has taken his phone. “Hey,” he protests, but Jongwoon smiles and taps on the screen for a bit before handing it back.

“There. If you need me, just call or send me a text. I promise to try and be more normal and less creepy.”

It's a little touching, but mostly just weird, and Ryeowook nods. “I will. Thank you.”

Jongwoon nods and steps back. “Drive safely, alright? And... perhaps you don't need to tell anyone about this?”

Ryeowook looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jongwoon shrugs a little and smiles. “Nothing. Goodnight, Ryeowook.”

“Goodnight...” Jongwoon closes the door for him and Ryeowook eyes him in the rearview mirror until he can't see him anymore, more confused now than he had been.

*

Sungmin is near frantic when Ryeowook gets back to the apartment they share. “Where the hell have you _been_?” he asks, and there are noticeable nail marks on his face. Ryeowook regrets forgetting to text him immediately.

“I'm sorry, hyung – I got caught up with a friend, and I-”

“A friend?” Sungmin cuts him off, and his eyes glitter with something a lot more dangerous. In a moment he goes from patting Ryeowook over to ensure he's not injured to smirking at him. “Who is this friend then?”

Ryeowook frowns at him. “I thought you were worried about me.” he says, and Sungmin smiles.

“I _were_. But you're fine, and you met a friend...” He gives him a look that has Ryeowook fidgeting. “Come on, Ryeowook. You're supposed to share everything with me.”

Ryeowook sighs. “Hyung,” he says gently. “I don't really know him.”

“Scandalous,” Sungmin replies and rolls his eyes. “Honestly, Wookie-ah, what does that matter. Was he hot?”

Ryeowook sighs again and throws his hands up. “Can you prioritize, hyung?”

Sungmin laughs. “Of course I can. But whether he's hot or not is interesting. So tell me... was he?” He grins slyly and Ryeowook covers his face to hide how red it grows.

“Yes, alright? He's hot.” He dumps down onto the couch. “I just... he's attractive. And nice, too, but... he's a bit weird.”

Sungmin sits down next to him and puts hand on his thigh, patting it gently. “Does he have a name?”

Ryeowook smiles. “Jongwoon. His name is Jongwoon.”

 

*

The days turn into weeks, and Jongwoon's visits – or Ryeowook's visits to Jongwoon's place – turn more and more frequent. And the more they happen, the better Ryeowook gets to know him. He learns that Jongwoon graduated with a degree in music and that he really enjoys singing. He learns that he's clumsy as anyone can be, but that the clumsiness is kind of endearing in its own way, even when Jongwoon tripping over his own legs results in something breaking – which results into Jungsu shrieking like a banshee because _that was his favourite vase and is Jongwoon trying to give him a heartattack thirty years too soon?_ – and he learns that Jongwoon is a werewolf.

“What?” Ryeowook asks, staring at him, and Jongwoon stares back, albeit a little uncertain. Jongwoon groans slightly.

“I told you,” he mutters. “Don't make me repeat it.”

“Well, it wasn't very funny,” Ryeowook sniffs. “I'm not a child.”

Jongwoon looks at him again, gaze serious. “Listen, it's not a fairytale, or a joke. I'm serious. Everyone you've met so far, with the exception of Kangin, are, and I just– Jungsu permitted me to tell you, and I hoped... I hoped you'd understand.” He looks like he's torn between raising his voice, leaving, or crying.

Ryeowook hesitates. “You know that's really far-fetched, right? Can you even prove it?”

“Yes,” Jongwoon replies. “And yes. Stay here.”

He leaves the room and Ryeowook looks around while he's gone as if something can reveal anything about what he'd just been told, but the room hasn't changed at all. Jongwoon returns, and in his hand is a knife. Ryeowook jumps back automatically.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Jongwoon tries to reassure as he sits down, and Ryeowook frowns and doesn't relax.

Jongwoon takes the knife and cuts the inside of his palm.

“What are you doing?!” Ryeowook shouts in a panic and jumps forwards, tearing the knife from his hand and flinging it into a corner, quickly taking Jongwoon's hand in his. “Are you _insane_?”

Jongwoon laughs. “Possibly. It's fine, Ryeowook, look.”

He stops Ryeowook from continuing to wipe the blood with his sleeves and makes him look. His palm is as smooth as it ever was, and Ryeowook falls back to the floor, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I–”

He gets a smile sent in his direction, dazzling and if not slightly feral, and there are _canines_ instead of regular teeth and Ryeowook thinks he might pass out any moment. “Ryeowookie–”

“I... need some time,” Ryeowook managed to get out and gets to his feet quickly. “I just... some time, Jongwoon. I'll call... later, I just need to–”

Jongwoon nods in understanding and follows him to the front door, though he's disappointed. Ryeowook notices, and hesitates after wrapping his scarf around his neck. “I know you're just trying to be helpful, but... I don't... know how to...” He waves helplessly with his arms, and Jongwoon shakes his head.

“I know.” he says and smiles a little, and Ryeowook sees with relief that his teeth are back to normal. “Have a safe trip home, Ryeowookie.”

Ryeowook nods a little, and after a moment's hesitation, he stands on his tip-toes and presses a quick kiss to Jongwoon. Before Jongwoon can react, Ryeowook is out the door, leaving tracks in the light dusting of snow as he gets to his car. Jongwoon watches him go and thinks that it could definitely have gone worse.

Heechul slaps him upside the heads when he passes. “You're an idiot,” he says when Jongwoon turns in protests.

Jongwoon splutters and looks at Henry, who looks up from the TV for a moment. “It's kind of true, hyung.” he said patiently and smiles helpfully, and Jongwoon sighs deeply. Why does he even put up with them?

 

*

It's late and Ryeowook is almost in bed when there's a near-frantic knock on the door. He groans and pulls a tshirt on, heading towards the door. Sungmin beats him however and opens it. Jongwoon is standing in the doorway with Donghae's arm over his shoulders, and they look worn, blood dripping steadily onto the ground.

“Oh my god,” Sungmin breathes, eyes wide, and Ryeowook hurries over.

“Don't just stand there, hyung, let them in.”

Sungmin quickly steps aside and Jongwoon hobbles over the doorstep and helps Donghae lie down on the couch.

“What happened?” Ryeowook asks just as Sungmin asks, “What is going on?”

“Hyung,” Ryeowook says quickly. “This is Jongwoon. And that's his friend, Donghae, and can you please go get something to wipe up all the blood with?”

Sungmin's eyes go wide. “Should we... call an ambulance?” he asks, uncertain. Ryeowook is tempted to say yes, but Jongwoon is quick to shoot down that idea.

“No,” he says. “It'll be fine. It's... it'll just take some time, alright? It'll be fine.”

Sungmin is about to protest, Ryeowook knows, so he quickly intervenes. “Hyung, towels! And some hot water, please?”

Sungmin slowly nods and disappears, and Ryeowook crouches down. “What happened to him? And why are you here?”

Jongwoon sighs slightly, looking tired and like he just wants to lie down and sleep for a long, long time. “We were chased by hunters,” he murmurs. “They managed to get a bullet in him before we got away. This was the closest place I could think of that would be safe.”

“Safe?” Ryeowook hisses. “Are you insane? I–“ He cuts himself off and closes his eyes for a moment. “Okay. Okay. Is he dying?”

He looks down at Donghae, who is pale, and a dark spot is growing at the small of his back. Jongwoon shakes his head. “No,” he replies. “Well... not if I can get the bullet out.”

Sungmin returns then and hands Jongwoon the towel, and then watches as he begins to wipe away the blood, baring the open wound. Sungmin covers his mouth. “What... Is he going to be okay?”

Jongwoon nods. “Maybe. We'll see.”

He looks up at them – in particular, Sungmin, staring him down. “No matter what you see now, you can't tell anyone, is that clear? Not a single person.”

“I don't really know what I'm supposed to say or not,” Sungmin replies, voice soft, and Ryeowook pats his back.

“We can explain it later, hyung...” He glances at Jongwoon for confirmation, but the other man is already focusing on Donghae, so he steers Sungmin towards the small kitchen in the apartment instead and makes some tea, trying to ignore the pained groans and grunts coming from Donghae while Jongwoon digs the bullet out.

Sungmin is slightly pale when he turns back around and hands him a cup.

“I don't understand,” he says, looking afraid. “What is going on? Who are they exactly?” He picks at the hem of his shirt and he seems reluctant to speak. “Are you... sure they're not murderers? What if Jongwoon shot him... Donghae?”

“He wouldn't,” Ryeowook reassures, but he's in slight doubt. How much does he know about them anyway? Aside from a little bit about Jongwoon, he doesn't know jack shit about anyone, except that Heechul is a loudmouth and that Henry is a complete sweetheart. “I...” He trails off.

Sungmin sighs. “That's what I thought.” he murmurs before frowning. “Should I call Kyuhyun? Or the police?”

Ryeowook shakes his head quickly. “No, don't... Let's just wait, alright? It'll be fine, I'm sure.”

He tries to smile, but right then a pained shout comes from the other room and they both jump. There's silence, then a few low murmurs, before steps come to the kitchen. Jongwoon appears in the doorway and smiles at them, wiping his hands free of blood on one of the towels.

Sungmin looks up at him with a mix of emotion, his thoughts perhaps too jumbled, so Ryeowook speaks. “Is Donghae alright?” he asks and gets a nod in return.

“He's fine. He'll be on his feet with a little rest.”

Sungmin looks torn between laughing and curling up. “ _Fine_?” he exclaims. “He just nearly bled out. He got shot! How on earth is he supposed to be alright with a little rest?”

His gaze flickers between Jongwoon and Ryeowook, and Jongwoon sighs and sits down in the remaining free seat.

“It's a long story,” he starts, looking like he doesn't really know where to begin. “It's... Your name is Sungmin, isn't it?”

Sungmin nods a little, scooting a little closer to Ryeowook, and Jongwoon tries to give him a relaxed smile. It comes out a little forced.

“You really, really can't tell anyone I've told you this, are we clear? No one. No matter how much you think they'll keep it secret as well. You can't trust anyone.”

“Jongwoon,” Ryeowook admonishes. “You're scaring him. Just tell him and be done.”

He gets a slight glare in return before Jongwoon gives in and heaves a sigh. “We're werewolves. Donghae and I, that is. That's why he'll be fine.”

Sungmin's reaction isn't much different from how Ryeowook's had been, though he grows about three shades paler. “That is a ridiculously stupid joke.” he tells them.

Jongwoon shakes his head. “It's not a joke.” he says, before looking towards the door. Donghae leans heavily against the frame, still pale and tired-looking, but definitely very much alive and not bleeding out on the floor.

Sungmin stutters forth a few sounds, but doesn't manage to get out any words. Even Ryeowook is surprised, because while he saw Jongwoon's cut heal like nothing, he never expected that the gunshot wound would as well.

Donghae gives a slight smile. “Can I sit?” he asks, voice raspy as if he hasn't used it for a while, and the other werewolf relents his seat. Donghae sits down with a grateful sigh.

“Not a lot of things are lethal to a werewolf,” Jongwoon explains as he leans comfortably against the counter instead. “This bullet was luckily enough not laced with wolfsbane as most tend to be. He might not have made it if it had.”

“I might not make it anyhow,” Donghae mutters and pillows his head on his arms. “Jungsu is going to kill me, unless Heechul gets to me first.”

Sungmin looks confused, and there's a hint of anger behind that confusion, but he keeps it to himself, something which Ryeowook is grateful for. “What else can harm you?” he asks instead, and Jongwoon looks thoughtful.

“Silver,” Donghae says. So he wasn't asleep. “In large amounts, anyway. And we shouldn't stay in contact with it for longer than we have to. Or get it in our bloodstream.”

“But your earring...?” Ryeowook motions towards the cross dangling from one of Jongwoon's ears, and Jongwoon grins.

“Fake,” he replies. “I don't take unnecessary risks.”

Both Ryeowook and Donghae give him a look, and Jongwoon holds his hands up. “That many of them, anyway.” he concedes, and Donghae gives a slight snort.

“I'm going to go to bed.” Sungmin mutters finally. “Goodnight.”

He leaves the room quickly, and Donghae glances up at Ryeowook. “Is he alright?”

Ryeowook nods slowly. “I don't think he quite believed you... or is trying to deny it, at least. Just give him time. Will _you_ be alright?”

Donghae smiles brightly. Some colour is already returning to his face. “I'll be fine. Once we get back home and with some help I'll be right back to myself, don't worry.” he replies and settles down a little, looking ready to fall asleep at the table.

“Take the couch at least.” Ryeowook says and puts a hand briefly on his shoulder, before he drags Jongwoon into the living room.

“I said it before, but I'll say it again,” he says as he turns on him. “Are you insane?”

Jongwoon sighs. “Look, I... I didn't want to, but... we had to get away. I needed to get Donghae some help, and doing it where the hunters could find us isn't exactly ideal. Forgive me?”

Ryeowook crosses his arms, but he isn't able to stay angry for long. “You know there's nothing to forgive. But are you alright? You... there's a lot of blood.”

He motions to Jongwoon's clothing and gets a smile in return.

“I'm fine. Bruises and cuts are gone already. Most of this blood isn't even mine.”

As if that was supposed to reassure him. Ryeowook only shook his head slightly. “Will you stay long?” he asks and gets a negative in return.

“We'll leave before you wake up. We should be getting back now, but... the hunters might be out there and I don't really want to risk it.” He glances towards the kitchen, where they can see a little bit of Donghae.

It's understandable, so Ryeowook only nods. “Okay. I really need to get to sleep, but... if you need anything, just wake me, okay? And try not to wake Sungmin. And you better clean or else I'll tell Jungsu-sshi everything.”

Jongwoon grins in amusement. “I can't believe you still call him Jungsu-sshi. He honestly won't mind if you just say hyung.”

“I can't believe why you're still an idiot.” Ryeowook mutters in return and Jongwoon chuckles. Ryeowook smiles at him.

“Goodnight then, Jongwoon.”

And he pulls him into a kiss and he's horrified at how bold he's being but then Jongwoon kisses him right back and winds a hand into his hair, and he realizes he doesn't actually care. He's partly sure he's moaning when Donghae's voice drifts from the kitchen.

“You're both disgusting. Please stop kissing or I'll have to scream and that might wake Sungmin-sshi.”

They break apart, but neither can quite hide their grins. “Goodnight.” Ryeowook murmurs again and hurries towards his room, and Jongwoon collapses onto the couch with a satisfied sigh.

*

When he gets out of bed the next morning, Jongwoon and Donghae are gone. There's a post-it note left on the kitchen table reading _thank you_ , but the writing is unfamiliar so he figures Donghae wrote it. He's a little disappointed, but swallows it down. Sungmin takes the note from him when he gets there and looks at it for a long moment.

“You know,” he says as he puts it on the door to the fridge instead. “I thought that perhaps it'd be a dream. But... it's not, is it?”

Their eyes meet and then Ryeowook shakes his head. “I'm sorry, hyung, but it's not. It's real, as far-fetched as it is...”

Sungmin slowly nods. “He's not hurting you, is he?” he asks in worry, and Ryeowook is touched.

“No,” he reassures and smiles, hugging him quickly. “No, he's not. I promise. And if he does, I'll let you kick his ass.”

Sungmin grins into his hair as he returns the hug. “Good. You better hold to that.”

“I will.” Ryeowook promises and laughs, then lightly pushes him. “Go on, go get ready. You spend ages in the bathroom.”

“Your logic is kinda flawed,” is the comment he gets in return as Sungmin leaves the kitchen. “I mean, since you spend shorter time than I do, it would make more sense if you went first.”

“I'm just being a nice dongsaeng!”

“ _Or_ you're planning something devious!”

Ryeowook grins. “Oh, but hyung, that's you.”

“...you know me too well.”

*

His classes go by as normal, but after his math class the teacher, Kyuhyun, asks him to stay behind. He did so another time too, and Ryeowook still vividly remembers dying of embarrassment because Kyuhyun had asked him how he could woo Sungmin without being too obvious. At that time, Ryeowook had thought that perhaps keeping their relationship a secret – since Kyuhyun is a teacher and Sungmin is only a _student_ – would be more important, but that apparently varied. Perhaps it isn't so important when Kyuhyun is barely older than Sungmin. What Kyuhyun wants time, he doesn't really know – nor does he know if he _wants_ to know.

Kyuhyun gives him a smile. “Don't look so nervous, Ryeowook-sshi. I just want to ask if you're okay. You've spaced out a lot today, and I got a weird text from Sungmin yesterday, saying you had guests rather late...”

Ryeowook pales. What? Had Sungmin– even after they said he couldn't– Oh, Ryeowook is going to murder him. Kyuhyun's expression changes into concern.

“Do you need to sit?”

“No, it's fine, thank you,” Ryeowook quickly replies. “What else did he say?”

“Good. Well, he only said that he was unsure about who they were, but that they seemed alright – and that they knew you. I only ask because I don't want either Sungmin or you to be in any kind of danger.”

There's something in his eyes that Ryeowook can't quite place, and it nags at his mind for a long time even after it's gone, a moment after it appeared.

“There are a lot of dangerous things in the world, Ryeowook-sshi. It would be bad if you got involved in a mess.” Kyuhyun says patiently and smiles a little. “But you're not the type to do that, as far as I know.”

“No,” says Ryeowook and returns the smile, though it's a little forced. “No, I'm not. Don't worry, Kyuhyun-seonsaengnim. If I feel like I'm getting involved in something I shouldn't, I'll stop. And I'll try not to involve Sungmin, either, I promise.”

Kyuhyun laughs a little. “Good. I'm relieved. Well, if there's nothing else you want to tell me...” He levels Ryeowook with a look, and for a moment Ryeowook feels inclined to spilling everything about Jongwoon and Donghae's visit last night. He quickly shakes himself out of the stupor and shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

“No, there's nothing. Thank you, seonsaengnim. I'll see you next class.”

He bows quickly and hurries out the door, not understanding why his heart is beating so fast.

*

Jongwoon has been touching him a lot more lately. It's something Ryeowook doesn't actually notice until someone mentions it – Henry, perhaps? He always notices the small things – but when he does he starts paying more attention and suddenly it seems like Jongwoon's hands are everywhere all at once. Not in a bad way, it's only a pat on the back or a hand on his shoulder when Jongwoon's leaning over him, but it's... unnerving. Mostly because Jongwoon's nostrils tend to flare as if he's smelling something and sometimes when he does that he'll start touching him some more, as if he's trying to rub something into Ryeowook's skin through his clothes.

Ryeowook tries to brush it off as nothing.

Everyone else turn away and pretend like they haven't seen.

 

*

 

“So what's the deal?” Ryeowook wonders as he sits around the table and watches Hangeng juggle three food-laden plates and a glass from the counter to the table. Hangeng doesn't glance over, his eyes focused on the items in his arms, and lets out a distracted “hmm?”

Ryeowook replies with a frustrated huff. “What's the deal with Jongwoon touching me so much lately? He's acting odd, and you know what's happening.” he replies and gestures slightly with his hands. Hangeng finally manages to put everything down without dropping them and sighs deeply.

“Why don't you ask him about it?” he wonders, and Ryeowook raises an eyebrow.

“Why ask him when I can ask you?”

“Cheeky bastard.” Hangeng mutters and smiles slightly. “It's really not my place to tell you, Ryeowook. He can answer better than I can.” He sees the question already forming in Ryeowook's mind and quickly cuts him off. “And I'm not just saying that to avoid answering. He can. Despite his... quirks.”

Ryeowook frowns slightly but relents. _Werewolves_ , he thinks, _they're too odd._

*

He attempts catching Jongwoon off guard several times, but Jongwoon manages to evade the questions and only smiles at him in return whenever he tries. In the end Ryeowook drags him out for a walk.

Jongwoon relents to it, if not a little reluctantly so, and they walk hand in hand down the path that leads into the nearby woods.

“Hyung...” Ryeowook begins, only to stop, and Jongwoon looks at him in concern.

“What's bothering you?”

Ryeowook grins a little. “The touching thing, first and foremost. Do you... ever plan on telling me what is going on with that or...?”

Jongwoon sighs and shrugs. “I don't know... do you _want_ to hear it? You might freak out.” he replies. Ryeowook thinks he might hit him soon.

“Yes,” he nearly snaps in irritation. “Jongwoon, honestly. Just tell me and be done with it.”

Jongwoon looks like he might throw up, so Ryeowook takes half a step back just in case Jongwoon decides to actually do it. That way he won't get any on his shoes, at least.

“Okay,” the werewolf says and takes a deep breath. “I can do this, alright.” He nods to himself, as if psyching himself up, and their eyes lock.

“Ryeowookie... you're my mate.”

Ryeowook goes pale, and from pale to ashen and then to an interesting shade of red in a quick session.

“Your... mate.” he repeats slowly, as if he has heard wrong, and Jongwoon nods.

“My mate.”

“And... that means... what, exactly?” Ryeowook looks down at the ground. He knows what it implies, having read a few of the books Jungsu kept around on the subject of werwolves, but he's not sure if he wants to face the truth.

“It means that we're meant to be,” Jongwoon replies slowly, looking uncertain. “As cheesy as it is, it's true. Not just for... for _mating_ but for everything.”

He looks a little down. “I really like you, Ryeowook. I didn't realize we were until long after we met – not until we kissed that time – and suddenly it all made sense. It was so hard... so hard not to just keep kissing you, damned be Donghae or Sungmin or... anything. Damned be anything but you. I react so weirdly around you, and I never understood why until I realized that I wanted you. I wanted to hold you close, and kiss your cheek and your lips, and whisper endearments in your ear. And I still want you. I want you to be mine.”

Ryeowook remains silent and Jongwoon starts to look a little desperate.

“Ryeowook? Say something, please.”

He gets a strange look in return, and, after another moment, a sigh.

“You're ridiculous.” Ryeowook says fondly and hugs him. “This should probably be weirding me the hell out, but it feels a little like something's taken place in my heart after you said that.”

Jongwoon gives him a weird look and Ryeowook grins. “If you get to be cheesy, I do too.

Rich laughter fills his ears and Jongwoon returns the hug and then practically lifts him, twirling him around and kissing him right after.

“You're perfect,” he breathes, brushing Ryeowook's hair away from his face, and Ryeowook smiles at him.

Jongwoon leans in to kiss him again, but out of nowhere a long howl fills the air and shatters the peaceful silence surrounding them. It comes from deeper into the woods and Jongwoon freezes for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Who was that?” Ryeowook asks uncertainly, taking a step back, because Jongwoon's eyes are yellow, glowing as he takes a few steps and then stares off into the trees.

“Zhou Mi.” is the only reply he gets and Jongwoon nearly trips over his own feet as he gets back to Ryeowook's side.

“Listen to me. You have to stay here.” Jongwoon says, his voice more of a growl, and Ryeowook begins to protest, realizing Jongwoon is struggling not to change until he's a safe distance from him.

“But-”

“STAY!” His voice leaves no opportunity to argue, because it's an order that Ryeowook is expected to follow. His features soften slightly. “Please, Ryeowook. Stay here. Do it for me.”

Ryeowook swallows slightly and nods, and Jongwoon presses a fluttering kiss to his cheek before he's lost among the trees.

*

Ryeowook hasn't felt this alone in a long while. He paces the forest floor, trying to will himself to calm down, but his heart is racing and his palms are sweating. Off in the distance he hears loud snarls and growls that signal that whatever is happening is moving his way, and suddenly a gunshot rings out among the quietness and Ryeowook jumps and takes off without thinking. But he doesn't run away from the sounds, rather towards them, and the closer he gets the louder the sounds are getting as well.

He halts at the edge of the trees and sees them in a clearing. Kibum is just picking himself up, a large cut sliced across his thigh and further up his stomach but already healing. Ryeowook searches among them for a moment before he spots Jongwoon on the ground. Human again, but beneath a hunter's foot, pressing him down as a gun is trained at his head.

Ryeowook would sob, but realizes who the hunter pressing Jongwoon down is and grows angry instead.

Kyuhyun.

He should have known. He should have known, he should've _said something_ –

He rushes forwards without thinking and the sudden motion must've surprised them because one of the hunters – whom Ryeowook, in the split second before shit goes down, recognizes as Hyukjae, a _classmate_ – turns and shoots. Pain explodes in his side and he goes down with something between a shout and a scream, and there are loud noises and movement around him as he writhes on the ground.

“It only grazed him,” he hears someone say, and yeah the bullet may have only grazed him but it feels like it tore out the entire fucking right side of his ribcage. He whimpers as someone lifts him, but a warm hand smoothes over his forehead.

Everything turns hazy and he doesn't really fathom what is happening before he's on a couch in their safe house and Kibum is cleaning the wound. It doesn't quite feel like it's on fire anymore, which is hopefully a good thing. There are questions in his mind, and he tries to ask them but only one passes his lips.

“The hunters?” he wonders, voice cracking along the way, and looks up at them. “Where'd they go?”

Jungsu is the one to reply as Kibum goes to clean his hands after finishing. “They left when they saw who they shot, especially since you're their friend. They're not supposed to hurt humans. I think it horrified them, especially Hyukjae.”

Something doesn't quite sit right with the answer he gets, but then he notices the lack of someone hovering and looks around. “Where's Jongwoon?”

“You should rest.” Jungsu says and smiles gently, ignoring his question. “Being shot at is never easy.”

“Jungsu,” Ryeowook protests. “Where is he?”

“Out.” Jungsu replies evasively and stands, but Heechul sighs and rolls his eyes.

“For fuck's sake, just tell him or he'll never shut up.”

Jungsu glares at him before he looks back down at Ryeowook. There's something in his eyes that Ryeowook can't quite name, a mix of emotion that is unsettling and worrisome. “He went out with Youngwoon and Donghae to talk to them.”

He doesn't have to ask who 'them' is, only glares instead. “And you let him? You just fought with them! They just tried to kill you!” Jungsu shrugs, and Ryeowook looks from him to Heechul, who just glares back, and then at Zhou Mi, who is smiling. There is nothing gentle in that smile, though, but rather a dangerous edge that makes him wonder if he should've asked after all.

“They can handle themselves,” he says and straightens from where he'd been leaning against the wall. “They're not defenseless, and it's not like they're going to ask for a fight. They're just going to... talk.” A grin tugs at his lips before he turns and leaves the room, heading up the stairs.

Ryeowook stares after him, before looking back at them. “The hunters... you said they were my friends. But they're not.” He absently stares into the fire and wonders where his jacket and scarf disappeared off to, before looking back at them.

“Hyukjae might be my classmate, and Kyuhyun might be my teacher, but I–”

He cuts himself off. “Oh no,” he moans, horrified, and covers his face.

“What is it?” Jungsu asked in worry. “Are you in pain? Kibum! Kibum, get back here!”

“No!” Ryeowook quickly says, even if pain _is_ spiking at the edge of his unconscious. “No, it's... before. When Donghae and Jongwoon came over that night. Sungmin... he's my flatmate, he's in a relationship with Kyuhyun, and... he texted him and said they had been there, and...”

Kibum re-enters the room. “Breathe.” he orders and puts a steady hand on his back, and it sooths him into relaxing a little and taking it easier.

“He... asked me about them. After class the next day. And he must have _known_ , there's no way he didn't.” He looks up at them for a moment, before lowering his gaze.

“I'm so, so sorry, Jungsu-sshi.” he whispers, and Jungsu shakes his head.

“Don't be. No one got seriously harmed, except you–”

“This time.” Heechul cuts in, and Jungsu turns on him and glares.

“Heechul. Go to your room. Now.”

Heechul sneers and leaves, a door slamming shut right after, and Jungsu sighs.

“Just ignore him.”

“Why is he angry?” Ryeowook asks in curiousity, and Jungsu smiles and sits down on the couch.

“It's because Hangeng put himself in danger. He's angry because Hangeng won't bite him. They both know, perfectly well of course, that Heechul doesn't _really_ want it, but Heechul sometimes tries to fool himself that he does. It's complicated.” he explains, and Ryeowook nods.

“Well. As I was saying before, no one but you got seriously harmed, and you'll be fine with a lot of rest and some food. I honestly can't believe how skinny you students tend to be. I'll have to get Hangeng to make some food for you when he and Heechul have finished arguing, something fattening I think...”

Kangin, Jongwoon and Donghae return while Jungsu is in the middle of fussing over him, and Jongwoon immediately goes to his side and takes his hand.

“You're okay?” he asks in worry, and Ryeowook nods and smiles, pain momentarily forgotten.

Jungsu and Kangin give each other an understanding look over their heads, but neither of the two notice.

“Did you tell him?” Kangin asks and prods Jongwoon's ankle with his toe, and Jongwoon frowns, distracted from thinking of how much he would like to kiss Ryeowook.

“Huh? Uh, yes. I did. And...” He looks uncertainly at Ryeowook, who looks content to lie down when Jungsu abandons his seat, and Ryeowook sends him a slight grin. Jongwoon looks relieved. “And it went well.”

Jungsu smiles, pleased. “Donghae, go bother Kibum. Kangin, come. You two,” He gives the two by the couch a look. “No strenous activities. If the pain spikes, Kibum left some painkillers on the table.”

He motions towards them, smiles again, and leaves with Kangin's arm slung around his waist. Ryeowook watches them – and Donghae following just behind them – and then sighs quietly, looking at Jongwoon with worry.

“You went to see the hunters. Why?”

Jongwoon brushes Ryeowook's hair away from his face, as he so often seems to do now, and shrugs a little, running his hand through his hair instead. “We had to. They shot at you. They could have killed you.” His eyes darkened.

“I told you to stay where you were.”

“I couldn't. I was worried, I had to see–”

“You could have _died_.” Jongwoon's voice breaks and he hurriedly looks away. “I– I thought you had, for a moment,” he whispers. “For a moment I thought... I thought you were gone. Taken from me, far too soon. I was so _scared_. If they hadn't left right then, and Zhou Mi hadn't held me back, I would have ripped them apart with my bare hands, claws be damned. I had to go and let them know that I don't like it when they hurt my mate.”

He looks back at Ryeowook and Ryeowook shakes his head slightly, pulling him close so he can hug him. It's slightly awkward from this position, but he manages, and Jongwoon buries his face in the crook of his neck and inhales, tries to reassure himself that Ryeowook is one and whole still.

“Did they say anything?” Ryeowook asks after a moment, and Jongwoon settles himself better on the floor, sighing.

“They did. Kyuhyun is your teacher?”

“Yes.”

“And together with your flatmate. And was apparently told about our visit.”

Ryeowook nods.

Jongwoon puffs his cheeks and then blows the air out with a huff. “That complicates things. He promised he wouldn't hurt you though, but...” He trails off, and Ryeowook knows what he means to say.

“You don't trust him to keep his word.”

Jongwoon shakes his head. “Not at all,” he replies with a slight shrug. “He's a werewolf hunter. Him and that Hyukjae and Donghee. For all I know, they can use you to get to us. Or use Sungmin-sshi to get to you, which will eventually get to us. Either or.”

“It'll be fine,” Ryeowook tries to reassure him as he shifts to find a better position to lay in. “No matter what happens, we'll face it together, right?”

“We?” Jongwoon repeats. “There's no we. You're going to stay inside if something happens. I won't have you get hurt again.”

Ryeowook scowls at him, but is too tired to argue and instead sighs. “Mm,” he murmurs, and Jongwoon chuckles.

“Come.” he says and carefully picks Ryeowook up, holding him in his arms as he makes his way upstairs. His bed is big enough for two and with space to spare still, so he tucks him in and then curls around him.

“We'll talk more tomorrow.” he says softly. “Okay?”

He feels Ryeowook nod against his chest.

“Okay.”

Jongwoon presses a kiss to the top of his head and lies awake for a long time, wondering how he got so lucky.

*

The wound is healing nicely, because while there had been enough of blood, it hadn't grazed too deeply, and into the second week it's already fading slightly. It still hurts though, and is very tender, but it's too early to tell if it'll scar or not. Ryeowook hopes it doesn't. Jongwoon apparently does.

“Scars are sensitive,” he murmurs, tracing the bandage, and Ryeowook squeaks.

“I'm ticklish!” he protests, and gets a laugh in return.

They're in Ryeowook's room, and Jongwoon has a photo album open in his lap. Sungmin had been less than pleased when the werewolf showed up, still blaming him for Ryeowook getting hurt – he'd thrown a fit when he first found out, and they found it wise not to tell him about Kyuhyun and what he really did.

They also kept silent about it having been Hyukjae who had shot him, because Ryeowook knew that Sungmin had some classes with him – something about introduction to something or other that Ryeowook had never quite figured out what meant – but it was obvious that Sungmin knew they'd kept something from him. He had, however, settled down enough with what he'd been told after Ryeowook promised never to do anything that stupid again, and Jongwoon had made a reverent promise never to bring Ryeowook to harm.

“Who's this?” Jongwoon asks and points at a picture.

Ryeowook glances over and smiles. “It's my dad. The first time we went on a hike together, just us.” He settles against Jongwoon's side and gazes at the picture, remembering how it had been. “It helped us grow closer.”

His eyes flicker briefly from the picture and to the wolf. “Do your parents still live?”

Jongwoon nods and smiles fondly. “Yes. I still see them, from time to time.”

“But not as often as you'd like?”

“No.” He sighs. “It's better and safer for them if I stay away. I still don't have full control, after all these years, and I don't want them, or my brother, to be in the way if I change without being able to control my actions.”

“Do they know?” Ryeowook asks. Jongwoon hasn't spoken of his family before, and he's surprised to learn that he has a brother. He gets a nod in return.

“Yes. Well, my brother knows. And I think my mom might know, though she hasn't said anything. I'm just glad they still treat me like a son.”

Jongwoon smiles down at him and Ryeowook returns it happily.

“What about the others?” Ryeowook asks then, unable to help his curiousity.

Jongwoon hums. “Well... Jungsu has it from birth – through his parents, actually. He bit Hangeng and Henry, they both asked for it.”

“He didn't bite you?”

A darker expression falls over Jongwoon's face and he shakes his head. “No.”

Ryeowook frowns. “Then who–?”

“I don't know.” It's clear that he does, but Ryeowook stops his prying. “What about Kibum, and Zhou Mi? And Donghae?”

“Both Zhou Mi and Donghae were bitten by another wolf. Zhou Mi was dying, I think.” Jongwoon's forehead crinkles in thought. “The alpha bit him to save him. As for Donghae, he was attacked by a rogue wolf gone mad. Nearly died, but he was found and brought to safety by another pack, and eventually he came to us. And about Kibum... I honestly don't know. Jungsu does, and Donghae does, but they're not telling.”

He looks down at Ryeowook and runs his hand through his hair absently. “Trust is a big issue,” he explains at his confused expression. “All I've told you now is only because they said I could. If they hadn't, I wouldn't. It's that easy. Kibum has said that no one under any circumstances may say a thing, so they won't. If they do, it'll hurt the pack.”

Ryeowook sighs. “This pack mentality is confusing.” he says.

Jongwoon grins. “You'll get used to it in time. But I can help you explain a little. In packs, there are ranks. Jungsu is the highest, because he's alpha – and Kangin is beneath him, but above Kibum, who is second in the pack, because he's his mate. Hangeng is third, and I'm fourth.” He grimaces. “So Heechul is above me, in a way.”

“Do... I have a rank?” Ryeowook asks timidly, and Jongwoon shakes his head.

“Not yet. You're not officially part of the pack yet. But if you ever are, you'll be above Henry, Zhou Mi and Donghae.”

Ryeowook pauses. “Donghae and Kibum aren't mates?”

Jongwoon laughs.

“It seems like it sometimes, but they're not. Officially, at least.”

“Oh.”

Ryeowook frowns. He really, really thinks they should be. It could do them some good. Donghae could be calmed from bouncing all over the place, and Kibum could be made to be a little more lively. Possibly. Or perhaps not. His frown deepens.

Jongwoon flicks his nose. “Don't think so much,” he says with a small smile. “Cuddle with me instead.”

Ryeowook nods and curls further against his side as Jongwoon puts the album away and wraps his arms around him. They aren't allowed to stay that way for long however, because soon the doorbell rings and a few moments later Jongwoon growls.

“What is it?” Ryeowook asks as Jongwoon moves out of the bed.

“Kyuhyun is here.”

Ryeowook closes his eyes briefly. “Jongwoon. Come back to bed.”

Jongwoon doesn't move, staring towards the door – if he had shifted, Ryeowook imagines he would be ready to pounce.

“Jongwoon.”

“But–”

“ _Now._ ” Ryeowook insists firmly. Jongwoon growls and turns, crawling back into bed. Ryeowook sighs and settles against him once more, stroking his arm.

“You have to remember that Sungmin doesn't know about him. They're still seeing each other. You can't just go out there and attack him, not like this. It will just provoke Hyukjae and Shindong.”

Jongwoon nods a little and kisses the top of his head. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs and nuzzles against his cheek. “I just can't help it... He hurt my pack.”

He glances towards the door and them grumbles. “Will we never have peace?”

Before Ryeowook is able to reply there is shouting from outside and they both jump up – albeit Ryeowook is a bit slow and winces. Jongwoon hurries to his side and stays close as they walk towards the kitchen.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun are both standing on each side of the kitchen table. They look up when the two enter, and Kyuhyun's face turns into a sneer before settling into a hardened expression.

“This is private.” he says. “Leave.”

“No.” Sungmin protests and crosses his arms. “Kyuhyun. Leave.”

Kyuhyun glares. “You can't be serious?!” he protests, and Sungmin grabs him by the arm and practically drags him towarss the door.

“I can and I am. Leave, now! And I might think about forgiving you.” he replies and glares at him. Kyuhyun returns the glare before finally snorting and turning away, pulling his shoes on and leaving.

Silence fills the room after the door slams shut, until Ryeowook finally dares to speak.

“Hyung...? Are you okay?” he asks quietly.

Sungmin sighs and shrugs, turning towards them. “I don't know,” he admits. “Maybe.”

“What happened?” Jongwoon asks, holding onto Ryeowook's hand just so he won't run after Kyuhyun and tear his head off, and Ryeowook gives it a slight squeeze.

Sungmin runs a hand through his face and goes to sit down. “Well, we're no longer together,” he says and grins shakily. “I mean, I knew it wouldn't work out because he's a teacher and I'm his student and all, but...”

He closes his eyes. “He said... he came to say you are a werewolf, Jongwoon-hyung. And when I asked him how he knew, he told me that... that knowing is sort of his job. Cheesiest fucking line ever.” He huffs. “He told me that he's supposed to hunt you.”

He looks up at them. “Is it true?”

Ryeowook and Jongwoon look at each other for a long moment. Finally, they nod.

“It's true.” Ryeowook says quietly and sits down next to him, pulling him close. Sungmin allows it, finding it a comfort. “He and a few of his friends attacked Jongwoon and the others. One of them shot me.”

Sungmin jerks. “What?” he asks breathlessly, as if he'd just run a mile, and his eyes are wide. Ryeowook tries to reassure him with a smile.

“Let's not think about that, hyung. I'm fine. But how are _you_ feeling?”

Sungmin frowns but gives in. “I... don't really know,” he admits slowly. “I– Empty. Sort of. I can't explain it. I thought Kyuhyun and I had a thing, but then he comes in and says that he worries I'll get hurt because of his other job, and then he says it's better if we're apart and I just... he's a prick.”

He glares down at his hands. “As if it'll make me feel better that he's trying to 'protect me'.”

“Just give it time, hyung. Maybe he'll realize he really likes you?” Ryeowook tries, and Sungmin chokes out a laugh.

“Why do I sense a question mark in that sentence?”

Ryeowook grins guiltily and Sungmin shakes his head, ruffling his hair. “Thank you for trying to help, dongsaeng.”

“You can't say thank you when it doesn't help.” Ryeowook points out and received a smile.

“Who says it doesn't?” Sungmin asks. “Really. I appreciate it. I just... need to get my thoughts off him for a bit.”

Ryeowook nods and then gives Jongwoon a meaningful look. Jongwoon looks confused.

“What?”

“Hyung, maybe we should...?”

Jongwoon's confusion grows. “Should what?” he asks, lost, and Ryeowook tries not to let his irritation show.

“Hyung, do you want to come with us to Jongwoon's house? Well, it's technically not his house, but you get what I mean.”

Jongwoon blanches. Sungmin looks unsure. “I don't think I should...”

“Nonsense. It'll help you get your mind off of things. And you can yell at Heechul-hyung if you feel like it.” Ryeowook replies.

“Who?” Sungmin manages to ask as Ryeowook drags him towards the door.

 

*

 

The house is a little crazy, but Ryeowook thinks of his idea as a success because Sungmin hadn't looked unhappy since he arrived and Jungsu greeted him and tasked him with keeping Donghae away from the kitchen, a job Sungmin managed extraordinarily well after he managed to get Donghae to talk about the sea instead.

Speaking of, Donghae's obsession with the ocean and the myriad of life within it was a little weird.

“He was a fish in his previous life,” Heechul declares, and gets a nudge in the side from Hangeng. Heechul pinches his arm in return.

“Ow.”

“I'll kiss it better later.”

Kibum comes home from his work – apparently he's a veterinarian, not an actual doctor, and Ryeowook is unsure if he should feel a little worried or not that a veterinarian helped him – and Donghae immediately fastens himself to his side instead, but there's no need to worry, because Zhou Mi drags Sungmin into a conversation about fashion a moment later.

“Almost like a happy family.” Jongwoon murmurs in his ear, and Ryeowook grins.

“It would be better if everyone could just get along,” he says quietly in reply and gets a nod in return.

Jongwoon plays with the glass in his hand before setting it on the table. “Come,” he says. “You still need rest and they're all busy anyway.”

“But Sungmin...” Ryeowook begins to protest.

Jongwoon hushes him quietly. “Sungmin will be just fine. No one is going to kill him. Unless he tattles to Kyuhyun or someone else, that is. Which I'm sure he won't. Will he?”

Ryeowook shakes his head and takes the hand Jongwoon offers him, and together they walk up the stairs.

*

They've been sharing a bed on and off during Ryeowook's visits to Jongwoon's place, but never the other way around as Jongwoon hasn't visited that often. He doesn't want to get caught or get him in trouble if hunters are waiting outside – which they very well could be – and Ryeowook understands, but it's frustrating nonetheless – especially if he has shared the bed with him for two or so nights and suddenly has to head home. Everything is cold and he feels lonely on those nights. Not that he tells him that, of course.

But when he wakes and feels Jongwoon pressing against him, a leg thrown over his hip and rocking slowly, he grows hot all over. He covers Jongwoon's hand with his own and doesn't know if he should pull away or meet the movements. But then Jongwoon's hand moves between his legs and rubs as his lips fasten on his neck, and Ryeowook jumps. It's not an unfamiliar feeling, because there have been handjobs more than once, but it still surprises him. Jongwoon is clearly awake, or perhaps he woke just now and decided to take a chance, and he struggles briefly. “Jongwoon...”

“Quiet,” Jongwoon murmurs and smiles against the back of his neck as he pulls back. “Do you want them to hear?”

Ryeowook doesn't. Nor does he want Jongwoon to stop. He bites his lip and rocks against Jongwoon's hand instead. “Shouldn't we talk about this?” he asks, only to gasp as Jongwoon tugs his boxers down enough to expose his cock and strokes him slowly. His fingers tease until Ryeowook is whimpering and pre-come is seeping from the head, and then he gathers it up with his thumb and presses it against Ryeowook's lips. He has no choice, he pretends, to deny, and sucks on Jongwoon's finger like he would suck on his cock if he could.

“Talk?” Jongwoon murmurs, and his voice is thick with an emotion Ryeowook can't quite name. “Do you really want to talk?” He rocks against him again, rubbing between his asscheeks, and Ryeowook only shakes his head. No, he doesn't want to talk. He wants Jongwoon to fuck him raw and open and to come in him and fill him right up–

Jongwoon rolls them over, presses against Ryeowook's back and pushes him against the matress, and keeps rubbing against his ass. “Fuck,” he moans and runs his hands along Ryeowook's sides. “You're so good for me, aren't you? You need me to have you.”

Ryeowook doesn't quite understand the words, but he nods nonetheless, because _yes_ , he needs Jongwoon to spread his legs and just fuck him until he's had his fill. He doesn't know why he's reacting in such an extreme way, moaning endlessly until Jongwoon makes him bite the pillow to muffle his sounds, but he wouldn't change it for anything right now. Jongwoon pulls back and does something behind him, then draws his hips up.

“C'mon,” Jongwoon murmurs and presses against him again – Ryeowook jumps when he realizes any clothing Jongwoon was wearing is gone – his fingertips pressing against his ass, gripping and squeezing. “Stroke yourself. For me. Let me see you fuck your hand.”

How Jongwoon can see anything in the darkness of the room is beyond him, all thoughts of werewolf-abilities flown out of his mind, but he doesn't think over it for very long and rather takes himself in his hand and thrusts forwards, automatically matching the way Jongwoon is humping against him. Jongwoon leans down and bites down on his shoulder and kisses his way along his shoulderblades, murmuring quiet words against his skin that he can't catch.

Then he suddenly stops Ryeowook's hand and pulls it away from his cock. Ryeowook makes a sound of protests and struggles, but Jongwoon's hand presses down on his back, nails short of digging into his skin, and he stops at that warning. “Easy,” Jongwoon murmurs and strokes the hand down his back, one finger slowly coming to tease around his entrance. “I don't want you to come just yet. I want to feel how hot you are around me, how tight you are when you clench down around my cock, how you want me to fuck you again, and again, and again...”

His words cause Ryeowook to shiver and he bites into the pillow out of frustration, trying to push back to get him to do something, but Jongwoon is adamant to make this go his way.

Jongwoon moves again, but not far, just reaches for the nightstand to search the drawer. He comes back with a bottle in his hand and uncaps it, grinning at Ryeowook when he looks back at him over his shoulder, and spreads some of the lube onto his fingers. "You know," he murmurs as he slowly traces over his entrance again. "I would love to just abandon this and fuck you right now... see how good you would feel that way..." He grins as Ryeowook shudders at the thought, at the way his eyes darken just slightly more around the edges.

He begins to push a finger inside, taking his sweet time just to torment him, even though he also torments himself that way, but he doesn't really think about it. It'll only feel all the better when he can finally thrust home, and he loses himself in thoughts about how he'll have Ryeowook begging him so sweetly while he pushes in another finger to the knuckle and works him open.

The tension in Ryeowook's limbs bleed out and he tries to spread his legs and push back, though the boxers he are still wearing are restricting that. Jongwoon pulls out his fingers and practically hauls Ryeowook's legs up to rip the offending garment off, before working in three fingers. When Ryeowook is left a panting, gasping mess, murmuring "Jongwoon" so so very sweetly, he lets them slide out and strokes himself one, twice, groaning quietly because he knows fucking Ryeowook, fucking his _mate_ is going to be ten times better.

He guides himself into Ryeowook and pushes pushes pushes until he's balls deep and moaning, holding onto his hips and nearly breaking his skin with his sharpened nails. Ryeowook pants and doesn't quite know where to move, if he should push back or stay and wait, because it hurts even if it feels so _good_. He whimpers and fists into the bedsheets, the thought that others can hear them long forgotten.

"Move, c'mon, please..." he whispers, a desperate edge just behind them, and Jongwoon does. He pulls out almost completely and then thrusts back into him with an animalistic growl. "Fuck," he moans and repeats it almost immediately because it's too good, he could stay here _forever_.

Ryeowook rocks back to meet every snap of his hips, every push and every movement, because he hasn't felt pleasure like this before. He lets Jongwoon order him the way he wants and lets him push him around, because he needs it.

"Jongwoon..." he mumbles and moves to get a hand around himself again, but Jongwoon bats his hand away and does it himself, stroking him completely at odds with his thrusting, and it has Ryeowook keening. Jongwoon's moans get more frequent before he slams in as hard as he can and stills.

Ryeowook mewls as he feels Jongwoon coming, he needs to do the same, but Jongwoon resumes his thrusting a moment later. He's still hard, and that has Ryeowook groaning and gasping, biting onto his forearm after crossing his arms beneath his cheek.

"I need to come, just.... please..."

"Soon," Jongwoon promises, thrusting more slowly now. "Soon, I promise."

Soon isn't fast enough, but it's not like he can protest, and instead clenches down around his cock in the hopes that it'll work. It does, at least partly, as Jongwoon pushes forwards and hit his prostate, and Ryeowook rasps out a moan and does it again. Jongwoon slaps his ass and Ryeowook jumps and glares at him over his shoulder. Jongwoon only grins in reply and throws slightly on his head to get his hair out of his eyes. His teeth has lengthened just slightly, and sharpened even more so, and he looks feral and like he wants to devour him.

At this point, Ryeowook wouldn't protest. "What do you want?" Jongwoon murmurs, and he groans in frustration and want and need.

"I want to come, please, just... let me–"

Jongwoon lets him and starts stroking him quickly, though doesn't fuck him any faster, and it's such a frustrating mix and Ryeowook wants nothing but to curse him or punch him, or- or–

His thoughts go off the railing and everything goes white as he comes with a sharpy cry, one he half-muffles by biting his forearm again.

Jongwoon moans at the sight and feel of it, fucking him faster, hips rolling fluidly and when Ryeowook finally comes to himself again with a gasp, he is hyperaware of every single one of Jongwoon's touches. "You're so fucking good, do you know that?" Jongwoon manages to say and slams in, barely pulling back before repeating it in a quick series of thrusts, and then he's coming again, and oh fuck-

"What're you doing?" Ryeowook mumbles, feeling slightly out of it because it feels like Jongwoon is fucking growing, and Jongwoon moans slightly and stops for just a moment. "Stay still," he says hoarsely, but Ryeowook doesn't want to still. He wants Jongwoon to keep fucking him, and if he doesn't he's gonna make him.

"Fuck, Ryeowook..."

"What is that?" Ryeowook manages to get coherent enough to ask and tries to look, but can't.

"It's my knot," Jongwoon finally replies, and sounds half-drugged himself, pushing forwards slightly again, but never pulling back. For a moment, Ryeowook panics.

“What?" he nearly squeaks, and Jongwoon groans, trying to stop moving for just a moment.

"'s my knot," he repeats, leaning over him, mouthing at his shoulder. "I'm going to fill you right up..."

Ryeowook wants to protest but finds that he can't because it feels like every movement Jongwoon makes is connected to his cock and he just... he can't do anything but make frustrated noises of longing and pleasure and he wishes he could tell Jongwoon to hurry the fuck up and fuck him.

Jongwoon bites down on Ryeowook's neck and it stings but it stings so good and Ryeowook gasps and arches–

“Stay _still_.” Jongwoon growls and sucks on the mark he has left, one of many so far. Ryeowook whimpers and tries to obey, but that's hard when he just wants to get Jongwoon's cock deeper inside him to soothe the ache he feels growing, to quench the flames that are burning him from within.

“Stay still.” Jongwoon says again, orders him, and Ryeowook stills. Jongwoon's hips jerk forwards in incremental thrusts, but he can't get deeper than this. He moans, and Ryeowook moans as well in discomforted pleasure, but he doesn't want it to stop. Wants Jongwoon to fuck him to pieces. Jongwoon bites on his ear, tracing the edge with the tip of his tongue.

The fat base of his shaft drags against the rim and Ryeowook moans, because it hurts but it's a good kind of hurt and he'll be damned if it ends too soon. He fists his hands in the sheets and pushes back against him, and it's wrong but it's so _right_ and his cry is muffled behind Jongwoon's hand.

“Quiet,” Jongwoon hisses, but even he knows that if people can hear they've already done so. He's just happy no one has tried to intrude.

Jongwoon's breath stutters, as does his his hips as he tries to pull back and get some leverage for the movements, but he fails and just moves mindlessly against him, into him, and Ryeowook moves back to meet them as much as he can.

“Jongwoon...” he gasps. “Touch me, come on...”

Jongwoon complies and draws Ryeowook's hips further up, getting a hand around him and stroking slowly. Ryeowook's hips jerk, his cock twitching in Jongwoon's grip, and Jongwoon moans.

The movement of his hand slowly picks up speed, his grip tightening just slightly, and he thumbs the tip, smearing the precome around. His fingers move down to the base and tease before dragging back up, starting up a steady jerking. Ryeowook is practically shaking, head lowered as he tries not to moan too loudly.

“Ryeowook-ah,” Jongwoon growls into his ear. “Come for me. Come on, for me, just for me...”

Ryeowook is only able to gasp in reply, but as Jongwoon jerks him faster he really can't hold back anymore, coming with a sob that he muffles into the pillow by biting it. He doesn't know how long he's coming, or how long he lies in a daze afterwards, but Jongwoon is still in him when he comes back to himself, panting into his neck.

“Jongwoon,” he murmurs, tired, and Jongwoon noses against his neck in apology.

“Stay still, Ryeowookie,” he murmurs. “It'll be over soon. Relax.”

He's not actually sure if he _can_ relax when Jongwoon is stuck to him like this, but he's too tired to care, too sleepy and too warm to bother. Still, he sighs in relief when Jongwoon finally slides out of him with a slight tug after several minutes and collapses more comfortably. Jongwoon spoons him, worrying another mark on his neck with his teeth, and strokes over his skin with his hands.

“You okay?” the wolf asks, voice slightly hoarse and thick with satisfaction. He gets a nod in return, because Ryeowook really can't be assed to utter any words. Actions do more than words ever will, either way, and Jongwoon kisses his shoulder and keeps his arm around him in a protective embrace.

Ryeowook thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.

Eventually.

*

He's practically stuck to the sheets when he wakes up. Jongwoon still lies behind him, though he has rolled over, and Ryeowook mutters beneath his breath as he struggles to sit up. He's sore, a dull throbbing in his backside, and there's dried come on his skin.

He reaches over and hits Jongwoon in the side. If he's going to suffer, Jongwoon is definitely going to suffer alongside him.

“Mmrf?” Jongwoon mutters and jolts slightly.

Ryeowook glares. “Wake up. I need a shower and you're going to help me.”

Jongwoon rolls onto his back and stretches comfortably, joints popping slightly, and Ryeowook shivers at the noise. “Stop it and help me.”

A dark eye turns his way and then he gets a grin. Jongwoon moves over and kisses his cheek, before getting out of bed and tugs on his boxers, before wrapping the sheets around Ryeowook and picking him up. Ryeowook's protest of “that wasn't what I meant!” goes unheeded.

After the shower, they laze around for a while, before Jongwoon's stomach growls and Ryeowook's follows. They walk downstairs, though it's more of a hobble from the smaller man, which gains Jongwoon another glare.

When they come into the kitchen, everyone stares at them. Ryeowook blushes and hides his face in Jongwoon's shirt, and Jongwoon stares back and shrugs, as if saying “what would you do?”. They wisely don't reply, but then Heechul practically sashays into the room and smirks at them.

“Thank you for the entertainment,” he says and bows in a flourish. Ryeowook groans and Heechul's eyes light up with mirth.

“That's a familiar sound.”

“Heechul.” Jungsu warns, looking like he might throw something.

Heechul shrugs.

“I'm just saying,” he replies. “Next time they could gag him or something.”

“Heechul-hyung,” Jongwoon whines. “Don't involve yourself in my sex life.”

“I wasn't involving myself,” Heechul protests. “You were including me by being loud. Block yourself or something next time.”

“Where's Hangeng?” Henry asks and glances around before turning to look at Heechul, who obviously must know.

The smirk Heechul had worn before returns, and everyone quickly look away.

That explains a lot.

 

*

They get approximately three days of peace before all hell breaks loose. Not literally, of course, but it might as well have. There is a sharp knock on the door and all of a sudden they're tensing.

“What's wrong?” Kangin asks, immediately alert, and Jungsu moves towards the door.

“Wolves.” he replies and opens the door.

He comes face to face with a tall man with ragged hair, who looks torn between being amused and serious.

“Jungsu.” the man says, and Jungsu nods.

“Yunho.”

“Can we talk?” Yunho asks, and Jungsu glances over his shoulder before letting them in. There are four others in his pack, but they only look around with an almost detached interest. Yunho's eyes trail over the others in the room.

“So this is your.... pack.” he says to Jungsu and smirks slightly as he studies them more thoroughly. “So many humans... why haven't you turned them yet?” It's an honest question as his gaze lingers over Kangin and Ryeowook, and Jongwoon steps forwards with a growl, putting Ryeowook behind him. Yunho's smirk widens, baring sharp teeth.

One of his packmates shifts restlessly behind him. “Enough smalltalk.” he says and takes a step forwards, and Yunho snarls over his shoulder, warning him to stay where he is.

“He's right though,” he admits and looks back at Jungsu. “Can we talk? It's important.”

Jungsu nods and the two, followed by Kangin and the man in Yunho's pack who had spoken before, leave the room, leaving the rest of them stare at each other.

“Well, you might as well make yourself comfortable.” Zhou Mi says and shrugs a little, and the three wolves agree and sit down. One of them end up next to Ryeowook, who tries not to be nervous, but obviously is anyway. The wolf smiles at him, and it's both warm and welcoming, which helps a little. Though it doesn't make Jongwoon very happy. The jealousy drifts off of him in waves.

“I'm Junsu,” the wolf introduces himself and holds out his hand. Ryeowook takes it, still a little intimidated, and one of the other wolves is glaring at him.

“Ryeowook,” he says.

Junsu smiles brightly before giving the glaring wolf a look. “Yoochun,” he chastises. “Stop glaring at him. You're not being very helpful.”

The glaring wolf, Yoochun, sighs and shrugs, but stops glaring and for that Ryeowook is thankful.

The third wolf whom he doesn't know the name of yet seems to be looking for something, occasionally glancing around. He's leaning against the wall, frowning slightly, but then smiles as someone descends the stairs.

Kibum appears and the unknown wolf smiles brightly.

“Kibum-ah!”

Kibum looks nearly cheerful as he accepts the embrace and the pat on the back. “Changmin. How are you?”

Changmin shrugs a little and glances over at Yoochun and Junsu. “Okay.”

Kibum follows his gaze and seems to consider something, frowning. “The others...?”

“Talking to Jungsu and Kangin.”

“Well that is bound to go well...”

*

Jungsu can't help but be a little nervous as he leads them into the small office. To say they see Yunho's pack often is an exaggeration; if they see them once every six months to a year, they're lucky. He's glad to have Kangin with him.

“Well, have a seat and tell me what it's all about.”

Yunho does, though he's the only one. His other half remains by the door, arms crossed. “Jinki's pack is gone.” he says, and silence fills the room afterwards.

“Gone?” Jungsu whispers, eyes wide. He knows what it implies, but he doesn't want it to be a reality. “Gone as in... they've had to move?”

It's more out of hope that he asks, and Yunho sighs. “You know what I mean, Jungsu,” he says gently. “They were slaughtered by Eric and his kin. Not even Sulli, Krystal or Taemin evaded their bullets, and they're mere children.”

Jungsu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “What else?” he finally asks. “That's not the only reason you're here.”

Yunho hesitates.

“We think they're coming this way,” Jaejoong says suddenly, and Jungsu's gaze snaps to him. He doesn't look defiant anymore, just uncertain... and behind that, there's fear. “That's why we're here. To warn you.”

Jungsu looks back to Yunho, who nods. “They don't know much about you, but they might seek out the hunters who are here and that way they'll most likely figure out what they need. But your pack has an advantage compared to Jinki's. You're bigger, for one. Most of your wolves are matured and at the height of their strength. And you have the humans. Hurting humans is forbidden.”

He glances at Kangin. “If need be, you'll have to try to negotiate with them. I don't know how successful it might be, but it could be your only chance.”

He stands and begins to pace.

“We used to have peace once, and it might be found again. But Eric isn't himself anymore. None of them are. You'll have to be careful at all times.”

“Do you know how close they might be?” Kangin wonders.

Yunho shakes his head. “They could be here tomorrow. They could be here in a week. They might not even arrive at all... but it's better to be cautious than careless, as Jinki was.”

“Did he know they would come?” Jungsu asks in surprise. His tone is sharper than he intended for it to be. Yunho quickly placates him.

“No, no, he didn't. But he should still have been more careful. Their hiding place was too obvious.”

“But how is ours not obvious?” Jungsu asks and stands. “How are we supposed to fight them if they catch us off guard, or decides to off us one by one?”

His worry makes his voice come out harsher than planned, and Yunho slows to a halt to face him.

“You live closer to the city than they'd imagine, for one,” Yunho tries. “If you go together at least two at a time, you might stand a better chance... Well, unless they all come at once, that is. I honestly don't know, Jungsu. Just promise me you'll make your pack be careful. Keep them safe.”

Jungsu nodded. “I promise.”

Yunho smiles, relieved now that his duty is done, and Jaejoong walks up to him.

“We should get going.”

Yunho nods a little, and Jungsu and Kangin look at them in slight bewilderment.

“But you just arrived. Why don't you stay for a little bit?”

Their eyes meet, and Yunho's are troubled. “There are more packs. We don't honestly know who they might go after first. This one. Perhaps Chaerin's pack. Or they might band together with the hunters up north. Taeyeon's group is almost as vicious – if not more – than Eric's is.”

Jungsu sighs and rubs his temples. He feels an undeniable headache coming on. “Stay for dinner, at least. We need to talk more. And you're all weary.” He glances at Jaejoong, and Yunho follows, turning his head. Jaejoong gives in with a sigh and nods.

“If it's what you want, Yunho, then I'll follow. The others will too.”

Yunho nods, a pleased rumble coming from deep in his chest as Jaejoong's fingertips rubs against his scalp.

“Then we'll stay for a little while.”

 

*

They emerge and enter the living room, and Donghae practically bounces up to Yunho's side with a wide grin.

“You're alright?” Yunho asks and ruffles his hair, and Donghae nods.

“They're treating me well.”

Yunho laughs. “Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. I might have to talk to them some more if they didn't.”

Ryeowook sends Jongwoon a look that contains a thousand questions, and Jongwoon pulls him close, thumb rubbing against his arm in slow circles. “They're the pack Donghae was in before coming here,” he explains, and everything makes a little more sense, so Ryeowook nods.

“They look worried,” he comments after another moment of looking at them. He can see it in their eyes and their movements, and Jungsu is just a little paler than he was before. Jongwoon follows his gaze and nods slowly.

“I'm sure we'll find out why soon enough.”

 

*

Yunho's pack leaves when they're done with dinner and have had several hushed conversations with Jungsu, with the promise of returning with news once they have them. All of this is much to Donghae and Kibum's disappointment, though Kibum hides it a lot better.

Jungsu gathers them in the living room and relays to them what he's been told. Silence follows his words for a long time after he's done.

“Are you serious?” Henry finally asks. He looks scared, and to Ryeowook's surprise, Zhou Mi is the one who pulls him close to comfort him. There's varying types of anger, sadness and fear on everyone else's faces as well, and Ryeowook finds himself unconsciously pressing closer to Jongwoon. He's not entirely sure what this might mean.

“Who is Eric?” he pipes up after a moment, and Jongwoon's arm tightens around him for a moment.

“Eric is a hunter, as you've no doubt gathered by now,” Hangeng explains. “He has always been rather insistent when it comes to killing, but the wolves have managed to strike up a deal that if they don't do anything that warrants it, there will be no deaths. So I don't understand why he's suddenly changed his mind.”

He glances at Jungsu, but gets only a shrug and a shake of the head in reply. Jungsu doesn't know either.

“Either way,” Kangin says after a moment. “We'll just have to be careful. We don't want a repeat of Siwon.”

Everyone shift uncomfortably, and Ryeowook is just even more confused. Who is Siwon? No one has mentioned him before. He looks up at Jongwoon, who doesn't quite meet his eye.

“Siwon?” he asks then, looking at the rest. Most of them seem reluctant to answer.

“Siwon was part of our pack,” Donghae says eventually, playing with the hem of his shirt. “He got himself into trouble with Eric's hunters and died.”

“Oh.” Ryeowook wishes he hadn't asked. “I'm sorry.”

Jungsu smiles and looks like he has aged ten years. “Don't be. It's alright. But you will all have to promise you won't do anything unnecessary until we get further news on their movements and numbers.”

He gets some nods and mumbles confirmations and bids them goodnight in return, retreating upstairs.

Jongwoon pulls Ryeowook to his feet as the rest start moving. “Come,” he says and pulls him towards the door. “I think it's time you went home.”

Ryeowook doesn't want to, but knows that it'll perhaps be better than staying in the house. The tension is thick and he doesn't really like it.

“Should I tell Sungmin-hyung about this?” he asks uncertainly.

“Not yet,” Jongwoon decides after a moment. “I think it's better to keep him out of the worst stuff. He shouldn't get too involved. And neither should you.”

He gives Ryeowook a hard look. “Promise me you'll be careful. Don't jump into things. If they really are so vicious, they might not have any qualms about hurting you, not like Kyuhyun and Hyukjae and Shindong who do.”

“I–”

“Promise me.” Jongwoon insists as he shuts the door behind them. The outside air is chilly and he pulls Ryeowook close.

Ryeowook hugs him tightly.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “Okay. I promise.”

*

Days pass by with nothing happening, but that leaves them more and more worried rather than more and more relaxed. Ryeowook hasn't seen any of them since, and it makes him restless. He has taken to pacing, and his concentration in school is failing – especially when he sees Kyuhyun.

Does Kyuhyun know? Does he plan to attack soon? Is he with Eric in the evenings, figuring out the best way to catch them off guard? He would ask, but he doesn't dare to. Kyuhyun treats him as normal, has done so even after Hyukjae shot him. He doesn't see Hyukjae much, though, and he realizes he doesn't actually mind. He's not sure he could face them.

Sungmin has also noticed something is off and has asked, but Ryeowook can't tell him, even if he really wants to. He doesn't want Sungmin to be hurt. He's already been involved enough.

The thoughts about what might happen all swirl around in Ryeowook's head as he walks home, and at first he doesn't hear his phone ringing. When he does, he scrambles to pick it up. It's Jongwoon.

“Hyung?”

“Where are you?” Jongwoon demands. “We're coming to pick you up.”

It doesn't really register at first. “What?” he asks dumbly.

“Where are you?”

Ryeowook frowns. He feels like he has done that a lot since he met Jongwoon. “I'm near the university, going home... what's going on?”

“We'll tell you when we pick you up.”

He hangs up, and Ryeowook stares at his phone, a little miffed. There's no need to be rude, he thinks, but stops and waits while trying to figure out what has happened that is so urgent. A car approaches, and Jongwoon practically jumps out.

“You're alright?” he asks, and Ryeowook nods.

“Yes...? Why wouldn't I be? What's going on?” He gets more and more bewildered. Kangin is sitting inside the car, and Jongwoon ushers him into it as well.

“We'll tell you. Just get in. We'll drive you over to the house before you go home.” Jongwoon shuts the door for him and gets in as well, and Kangin turns and begins to drive back the way they came. Ryeowook quickly texts Sungmin he'll be late, wanting to avoid another person worrying.

“Well, come on. What has happened?” he says next and looks at them both. Kangin doesn't look away from the road, and Jongwoon is hesitant.

“Why aren't you driving?” he asks instead first, and Ryeowook wants to hit him.

“My car's in repair. And my patience is getting thin.” He crosses his arms. Jongwoon sighs.

“Alright. Well, Changmin showed up at our place.”

“So soon?” Ryeowook is surprised. He didn't expect they would get around that fast.

Jongwoon nods a little. “We didn't hear much before we left, but they got to where Chaerin has her pack and they were all dead. Even the humans. So we came to make sure you're safe...”

Something is off. “I sense a but here somewhere.”

“Not really a but. We came to make sure you're safe because Changmin said Eric's people are definitely coming here next, and soon.”

Ryeowook tries not to shiver. “What about the rest of Changmin's pack? Where are they?”

He practically hears Jongwoon swallow. “They're gone. Eric's people where still there when they got there, and they were taken by surprise. Changmin managed to escape and make his way here, but he's... he's not doing very well.”

He feels sick. People he'd seen alive and well not that long ago were suddenly dead? That's disturbing, and he doesn't enjoy the thought of the ones killing them being this close.

“But why am I being taken there?” he asks. He doesn't want to see someone injured. From the way they make it sound, Changmin's laying on his deathbed and that thought doesn't sit well with Ryeowook's stomach.

“He asked for you. I don't know why. You don't have to stay for long, I'm sure.” Jongwoon reaches back, and Ryeowook takes his hand and holds onto it for the rest of the drive.

*

The house is surprisingly quiet when they get there. Donghae looks ashen where he sits on the couch, and Heechul is murmuring words in his ear as he holds him. Hangeng is hovering nearby the two, but nods at them when they step inside.

Ryeowook looks away. Jongwoon takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs, knocking on a door. “Jungsu? Ryeowook is here. Is Changmin–?”

The door opens and Jungsu greets them. He looks tired and worried and like he's about to collapse, but gives a small smile anyway, even if there is no happiness behind it.

“Changmin's as well as he can be. Come inside.”

Ryeowook hesitantly steps over the doorstep. Kibum is sitting by the bed, working on bandaging Changmin's arm, and he can see that he has already given the same treatment to Changmin's chest and side, but the blood has soaked through the bandages. He doesn't look up from his work, but Changmin smiles through the pain he's in.

“Ryeowook-sshi.” His voice cracks and Ryeowook tries not to flinch. He hates this.

Changmin seems to know. “Just for a second,” he tries to reassure. “I need to ask you something.”

Ryeowook steps a little closer, but makes sure not to get in Kibum's way. “What is it?” His voice comes out a lot more timid than he thought it would.

“I need to ask you to be careful. They were goading us when they...” He cuts himself off. “...and they said that they always went after humans first. It would be easier to get to the wolves that way.”

He looks at Jongwoon, who is hovering in the doorway. “So you need to make sure they don't get you, no matter the cost. It can cause everyone's downfall. You have to–”

A cough cuts him off and Kibum quickly covers his mouth with a tissue. It comes away speckled with blood, and Changmin's chest is heaving as he tries to breathe steadily afterwards.

“You have to stay on your guard.”

Ryeowook nods a little, his eyes wide though he doesn't notice. “Will... will you be alright?”

Changmin grins. “No.” It fades into a scowl. “My pack is gone.”

It explains everything, and Ryeowook nods and quickly backs away and out of the room. Jongwoon hugs him close and he returns it. The door is still open, and he hears Jungsu question Changmin.

“Do you know when they'll get here?”

Changmin's laugh is hoarse.

“The question isn't when they'll get here,” he mutters, and Ryeowook can hear his struggle to draw a deep breath. “But when they'll attack.”

He coughs again.

“They're already here.”

*

His body hurts. Ryeowook isn't certain why, or how, and when he opens his eyes he has no idea where he is. The room is dimly lit, but he can make out someone by the furthest wall, leaning against it as he talks on the phone. The words are too low to make out.

He shifts experimentally and bites his lip to stop the hiss from passing his lips. His leg hurts worse than the rest, and he struggles to remember what happened. The person by the wall doesn't seem to have noticed he's awake so he settles back down and looks around while his mind scrambles to remember.

He's in a cage, he realizes, the bars shining in the half-light. They're cold to the touch and he wonders if he should know what they are made of. He ends up pushing those thoughts away and looks at his hands instead. There's blood on his fingertips, beneath his nails, and he suddenly remembers scratching someone in the face in desperation.

Ryeowook closes his eyes and traces back the events of the previous days. They had been quiet, and the wolves had gone in shifts at staying at Ryeowook and Sungmin's apartment. They had finally told Sungmin, who had been shocked but surprisingly defiant when asked if perhaps he should go home to his parents until the threat was dealt with. He'd refused, saying that if Ryeowook stayed then so would he.

They had also told him about Kyuhyun and what he really did, and Sungmin had been disappointed but managed to crack a joke about it anyway.

Fast forward, and he remembers being home with Sungmin and... was it Zhou Mi at the time? The wolf had been surprisingly cheerful despite the situation. He remembers the door opening by force, and people – lots of people – entering, and then Sungmin shouting and a loud snarl. He remembers men coming at him and hurting one of them, but then a sharp prick in his side and things had turned dark not long after.

He jolts. Is Sungmin alright? What about Zhou Mi?

“I know you're awake.”

He opens his eyes. The man is no longer by the wall, but kneeling down by the cage. His face is friendly, but his eyes are definitely not, and Ryeowook pushes himself back slightly. The man grins at him.

“You took your time, Ryeowook-sshi. I was worried we overestimated how much you could take and that we would end up killing you before we intend to.”

Ryeowook licks his lips and swallows, his throat dry. “Why?”

“Why what? Why we took you? Why we kill humans when it's against the code?” The man shrugs and straightens. “Because humans who get themselves involved with werewolves are no better than the beasts. You should have known better and escaped when you had the chance. Then perhaps none of this would have happened to you.”

The words ring true, but Ryeowook tries to ignore it. “Who are you?” he asks instead.

“My name is Minwoo,” the man replies. “I wish we could have met in better circumstances.”

“I wish we hadn't met at all.” Ryeowook snaps in return. Minwoo chuckles.

A key is produced from Minwoo's pocket and he unlocks the cage and drags Ryeowook out, hauling him to his feet. He's ridiculously tall in comparison, and Ryeowook squirms, hating it. Hating being small and practically defenseless. Maybe he can get enough leverage at some point to kick this Minwoo in the balls? But he doesn't know the way out, so he doesn't think he can get very far. The place must have other hunters who won't hesitate in killing humans either.

He's half dragged, half forced to walk down the corridor, and he commits as much of it to his memory as he can. It could be useful later to know where to turn.

They enter a room at last, larger than the one Ryeowook had been in, though it looks almost identical. He spots Zhou Mi near a table, collared to it with a chain, though he's still in human form. He keeps shifting, and Ryeowook realizes the chain is made of silver – as had been the cage he had just been in. He's suddenly thankful he isn't allergic to it.

Zhou Mi looks at him, their eyes meeting, and there's anger in that dark gaze. Ryeowook hopes it isn't anger meant for him, but he's quickly jerked away and forced into a chair opposite a man who is cleaning his gun. He looks up and smiles, and Ryeowook realizes with a start that this is Eric.

The gun is put down and Eric leans back. “Do you know why you're here?”

Ryeowook glances at Zhou Mi again before his eyes flicker back. “Because you want to kill me for being friends with werewolves.”

That gains him a chuckle.

“But you're not just friends with them, are you?” Eric smiles and leans forwards. He doesn't deny his answer. “Kyuhyun, Hyukjae and Shindong were nice enough to provide me with anything I asked and then even more.”

Ryeowook feels his hate for them grow. “And what did they gain?”

“Kyuhyun got the other human. Sungmin, isn't it? He's not as involved, so we might not kill him. That depends on how nice he is.”

Eric's smile is still in place. It's unnerving. “You, on the other hand... Tsk.” He shakes his head and stands. With the gun in hand, he walks in front of Zhou Mi, who glares at him.

“And how is our little wolf?”

Zhou Mi snarls and throws himself at him, but chokes as the chain pulls tight and makes him fall back. Eric snorts and kicks him.

“Pathetic.”

He aims the gun at his chest. “I don't want to kill you yet. You can still be our plaything, and I wouldn't want you to bleed out before we get to the better parts.”

He lowers the gun slightly and shoots him in the leg. Ryeowook jerks as Zhou Mi does the same, a howl leaving the wolf as he pulls his leg up and presses a hand to the wound.

Eric grins. “Or you might anyway. Can't heal properly with wolfsbane getting into your bloodstream.”

Zhou Mi snarls. “I'm going to kill you!”

“You can try.” Eric wanders around the table and stops next to Ryeowook, clamping a hand around his shoulder. His grip is tight enough to hurt.

The gun presses against the back of his head. “I don't actually know what wolsbane does to humans except that it makes them hallucinate. Maybe it hurts, too. It would be fun to find out...”

Ryeowook trembles, closing his eyes tightly as the metal presses harder, forcing his head forwards slightly.

“Don't you dare,” Zhou Mi hisses through the pain he's in. “Or I'll tear you apart unless the others get to you first. It would be a mercy in comparison.”

“I'm not intimidated by you,” he says with a laugh. “We've taken down worse than your pack.”

He refocuses his attention on Ryeowook, trailing the gun down his neck and pressing it against his back.

“How loud would you scream if we shot you?” he muses. The gun presses harder against his back... but is then pulled away. Ryeowook takes a deep, shuddering breath in relief, trying to calm himself down a little.

“Why are you doing this?” he manages to ask, though his tongue doesn't seem to want to function properly so it comes out a little slurred.

“Wolves need to be extinct once and for all,” Eric replies in a tone as if it should be obvious. “They're more trouble than they're worth, and their habits are disgusting. They kill people. Eventually, they all will try to take over, and we can't allow that to happen.”

“You're sick.”

Eric's hand winds into his hair and tugs hard, and Ryeowook winces, tears coming to his eyes at the sharp pain of it.

“I might be,” he hisses. “But so are the wolves. And so are you, for mingling with them.”

He lets go and Ryeowook grimaces, looking over his shoulder to see Eric walking over to Minwoo, who has been joined by another man, and then glances over at Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi meets his glance.

“Are you okay?” he mouths and gets a nod in return. Zhou Mi is a little pale and very obviously enraged.

Ryeowook wishes he could go over to him, because he's not tied down or anything, but he's afraid that if he moves he might get shot.

But in the next moment the door to the room slams open and a man rushes in, out of breath. “They're coming! They're already inside!”

Both Ryeowook and Zhou Mi stare at the man in surprise.

“What?” Eric snaps. “Get Andy here, now. And don't you dare die on the way.” The man disappears and Ryeowook looks over as the three men readies their guns. Then Eric stalks over to him, and before Ryeowook can react, the handle of the gun slams into his cheekbone.

He falls sideways off the chair and winces, pain spreading like lightning before fading into a dull throbbing in his cheek. Eric hauls him up by the front of his shirt.

“How did you get them here?” he asks, voice low. “How did you communicate with them?”

Ryeowook claws at his hand to make him let go. “I didn't,” he gasps in desperation, because Eric looks ready to murder him. “I honestly didn't, I–”

“He didn't. I did.”

Eric looks up at Shindong and practically throws Ryeowook back down to the floor.

“You what?” His voice is scarily calm, and Shindong meets his gaze without fear.

“I called them here.”

“I'm going to–”

“Later!” the unknown man next to Minwoo snaps. “We'll deal with him later, Eric, once the wolves are dead. They'll be here any moment, and we need the strength we can get.”

Eric is livid, but loads his gun instead of replying. Kyuhyun and Hyukjae suddenly enter the room, Sungmin close behind, and it distracts Eric enough for a moment that Ryeowook surreptiously inches closer to Zhou Mi.

There's a loud crash in the distance, followed by a scream that gets abruptly cut off, and then many footsteps approaching the room. Eric raises his gun, but when the door opens and Hangeng bursts through it first, the bullet misses and hits the doorway instead.

Chaos reigns once they're all inside. The wolves are livid and attack without pretense, and it's a wonder to see them. Sungmin manages to sneak over to Ryeowook and Zhou Mi. There's a long cut along his cheek and his lip is split, but he doesn't mention it, only huddles closer.

Minwoo goes down when Jungsu, Jongwoon and Hangeng practically tears him apart, and the other hunter is shot with his own gun by Heechul, and it leaves Eric, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae and Shindong. Eric's gun is empty of bullets and replaced with a knife he has kept hidden in his sleeve, and the latter two have stayed in the background the entire fight, looking unwilling to join. And Kyuhyun has not joined much, but now...

He's pointing his gun at Jungsu who he has knocked to the ground, but his hand is wavering and his gaze is trained at the bodies around them. Silence has fallen.

“Kyuhyun,” Shindong says quietly. Kyuhyun doesn't react at first.

“Kyuhyun.” he repeats, louder, and Kyuhyun hesitates before unloading his gun and turning away with a growl that could rival the wolves'.

Jungsu breathes a sigh of relief.

“We're leaving,” Kyuhyun says to Shindong and Hyukjae, desperation laced behind his words. “ _Now_.”

“You can't just leave!” Eric snaps, his knife still held firmly in his hand. “Not now!”

Kyuhyun glares at him. “We can and we will!” he replies. “Hyukjae and Donghee were right from the beginning. This is wrong, and I won't stand for it anymore. You deserve what you get.”

Eric looks uncertain for a second, but then lets out a shout and leaps forwards to get to Kyuhyun in a fit of madness. Donghae runs, changing mid-air, and clamps his jaw around Eric's forearm, sneering as Eric screams and tries to shake him off. The knife goes from the now incapacitated arm into his good one, and then into Donghae's flesh.

Donghae whines and lets go, falling to the floor and laying still. Blood coats his white fur faster than they could have anticipated.

Eric's grin is gleeful, but then three wolves are over him before he knows it. Kibum's jaws snap shut just inches from his face, while Henry and Hangeng's weights press his arms down, leaving him unable to use the knife. That's when Eric realizes he's looking death in the eye, and the last thing he sees is a mouth full of sharp canines coming towards his face at breakneck speed.

Everyone are silent for a moment before things are set in motion. Kibum shifts back and kneels next to Donghae, dragging off his shirt to press against the wound. Donghae hasn't shifted back, which is a good sign, but he needs him to to be able to fix it properly. But they'll deal with that later.

Jungsu pulls himself up from the floor quickly. “Heechul, help Zhou Mi get the bullet out of his leg, quickly!”

Heechul runs over to the Chinese man, and Hangeng is quick to follow, so Sungmin and Ryeowook quickly pull away from him to allow them space.

Hyukjae suddenly appears in front of Jungsu, and Kangin is quick to come over, glaring the hunter down. Hyukjae pales visibly.

“There are medical supplies,” he says quietly, not daring to meet their eyes. “Not far from here. I can show you the way.”

Jungsu and Kangin glance at each other, then at Zhou Mi and Donghae, and nod, and Hyukjae quickly leads them down the hall, joined by Shindong.

Ryeowook watches them go, but then is gathered into strong arms as Jongwoon hugs him tight. He returns the hug, though it turns more into him clinging to the wolf, and Jongwoon breathes in his scent.

“Gods,” he mutters into his hair. “I thought– I was so worried, I don't... Are you alright?”

His fingers brush over the bruise already growing on his cheekbone and Ryeowook winces.

“Sorry,” he says quietly and Ryeowook shakes his head, burrowing himself back in his arms.

“You're not hurt?” he asks softly, and Jongwoon shakes his head. “Just a scratch from one of the hunters before we got here, but it's healing.”

“But not immediately?”

Jongwoon smiles slightly. “Wolfsbane,” he explains, but looks up when Jungsu, Kangin, Shindong and Hyukjae reenter the room.

“Stay with Sungmin,” he says quietly. “I need to help them.”

Ryeowook nods and reluctantly lets him go, turning to Sungmin instead to hug him. Before long, however, Kyuhyun stands in front of them. He looks uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry,” he finally says quietly, his words more meant for Sungmin. “I never... I didn't want to get you involved...”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Sungmin snaps. “Just... leave me. For now.”

Kyuhyun steps back and disappears.

*

Zhou Mi's leg is healing when they manage to get back to the house. Donghae has turned back to his human form, but he's unconscious, and Kibum isn't certain if he can manage to heal him. He doesn't voice this, but it's obvious in his expression.

Everyone else have healed from cuts or bruises they may have sustained, and they try to settle down. Hangeng is helping Kibum, while Jungsu cleans and bandages Zhou Mi's leg properly until the wound closes completely.

Ryeowook is comfortable against Jongwoon's side, because his mate refuses to let him out of his sight, and he sighs and closes his eyes, tired. Jongwoon's hand running through his hair also helps in the process, and he keeps nodding off, but a thought finally strikes him and wakes him enough for him to ask him.

“Where's Changmin?” he murmurs, and Jongwoon freezes for a moment. It causes Ryeowook to look at him in confusion.

“He... died last night,” Henry says quietly from where he sits on the floor, leaning against Heechul's legs. “Just before we found out you three were gone.”

“Oh.” It feels weird. He hadn't known him at all, but it's... it's sad.

Kangin seems to know what he's thinking.

“It was a mercy,” he says. “A wolf who looses his pack isn't going to stay sane for very long. It would have been better to kill him ourselves rather than let him suffer before his body couldn't take it anymore.”

“Youngwoon.” Jungsu says sharply and Kangin falls silent, but they know Jungsu secretly agrees.

“Will he be buried?” Ryeowook asks.

Zhou Mi shakes his head. “We'll burn him,” he replies. “But we have to wait.”

Ryeowook is close to ask why, but then realizes the answer just in time.

They have to wait to see if Donghae survives.

*

Donghae does survive, though for a moment it's critical. He comes to two days later and continues to improve throughout the week. Zhou Mi's leg has healed as well, and it's a cause for celebration along with the threat of the hunters having ended, though the celebration is dampened when they have to take Changmin's body to the woods to burn it.

Two days after that Kyuhyun, Hyukjae and Shindong show up at the doorstep. They all apologize, though they know that won't be enough.

“We'll send a missive to the other hunters in Korea, and to Japan if we can manage,” Hyukjae says and tries a hesitant smile. “Where we let them know that Eric and his people are dead, and that they should cease all activity they have been told to do. There are probably some groups who have also resisted that can help with it.”

“Good. Thank you.” Jungsu says and bows his head. “And what about you three?”

“I think...” Shindong says and glances at the other two. “That we're done for good. Aren't we?”

Kyuhyun and Hyukjae both nod in agreement.

“We have other things to do, where we can actually be useful. I think it's better to focus on that, rather than to destroy and spread damage. It's not going to be easy, but I promise we'll try.”

Jungsu's smile turns more genuine and he nods. “Good. Your effort will be appreciated.”

Jongwoon and Ryeowook quietly sneak away from where they're listening in to the conversation, and rather go to Jongwoon's room where they can curl comfortably in the bed.

“I saw Sungmin-hyung and Kyuhyun kiss yesterday.” Ryeowook says after a moment, and Jongwoon stares.

“Well... that sure didn't take long.”

“Not at all...” His eyes turn mischievous. “Do you want to follow their example?”

“With pleasure.” Jongwoon replies and kisses him sweetly. Afterwards, they settle down better, and the wolf puts an arm over his waist, holding him close.

“Do you think it'll be alright?” Ryeowook asks after a few minutes of silence, and Jongwoon smiles down at him and kisses him once more.

“I think so. It might take some time to heal all the hurts, but... we can pull through together.”

Ryeowook laughs. “I think that's one of the wisest things I've ever heard you say.” he teases.

Jongwoon looks offended for a second, but the grins. “Maybe it is. You're affecting me, you see.”

“Cheeseball.”

“Would you want me any different?”

Ryeowook smiles brightly at him and kisses his cheek.

“You know what?” he murmurs as their eyes meet.

“I don't think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the fic is a bit too rushed in places - particularly at the point where Ryeowook finds out about Yesung being a wolf and the fight at the end, and for that I'm sorry. It didn't turn out quite how I'd wanted, but I'm still pretty pleased. It's the longest fic I've written to date, and it therefore holds a bit of a special place in my heart.


End file.
